1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substrate transport device, and in particular to a substrate transport device in a chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, manufacturing process equipment often comprises a process chamber with all the parts of the transport devices disposed therein. The transport devices can be classified into contact and non-contact-types. For contact-type transport devices, objects are typically transported by mechanical means. During transportation, however, ricochet or yawing may occur due to abrasion of the parts. In addition, the processes are susceptible to contamination by particles produced by friction between the parts, thus significantly affecting quality. In non-contact-type transport devices, objects are transported by non-contact forces (e.g. air current, magnetic, and similar). Germany OTB SOLAR Corp. has successfully developed a non-contact transport device which transports objects by electromagnetic force. The device can solve the problems of the contact-type transport device. However, all the driving parts and the driven parts, disposed in the process chamber, remain susceptible to contamination by the process environment and reaction products, thus increasing the maintenance cost.